Your World is Not Mine
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Bryan and Rei have been together for some time when things suddenly change and something happens to Rei. AU Oneshot BryanxRei


Disclaimer: I don't own it or "Old Ways" By Loreena McKennitt.  
  
A/n: This is based on the lyrics from Loreena McKennitt's "Old Ways." It takes place in Scotland. I don't know why, but that's what came to mind. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Anything in the ~~~~ is a flashback.  
  
The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.  
  
On a dark New Year's night On the West Coast of Clare I hear your voice singing Your eyes danced the song Your hands played the tune 'Twas a vision before me.  
  
*****  
  
The rain had stopped only minutes ago, washing the rolling heather covered plains with diamonds. The air in the castle was chill, the fire doing little to heat the room. Bryan pushed open the shutters covering the window, letting in the sharp sea air. The clouds were still dark grey, silently threatening with more rain.  
  
Below in the courtyard the servants were scrambling from their shelter to do what work they could while the rain gave them time to do it. He turned away from the window and went back to his desk, shuffling through the papers that littered the dark wood. The papers in his hand were much of the same. Letters from land holders, complaints and lists of goods that would be needed for the upcoming winter. The papers fluttered to the desk one by one to be dealt with at a later time.  
  
Bryan found his cloak and put it on, needing sometime out of the castle and in the open moorland. The servants moved out of his way, lowering their heads in deference to their Lord. He caught the arm of one of the maids, pale eyes boring into her darker ones. "Where is he at?" She looked down at the floor, one hand nervously twisting in the thick wool of her skirt. "Lord Rei said that he was going to Caroisa Cliffs. He mentioned something about you meeting him there." He released the maid, making his way to the moors.  
  
It was the last day of the year, the sky already starting to darken slightly. The heather was wet; the branches brushing their cold diamonds on to his kilt bared legs. The edge of the wool was wet and he silently cursed himself for not wearing breeches. He pulled his cloak tighter, the black fabric keeping out the chill. The Cliffs were well over two miles from the castle, an excellent place to look out over the ocean.  
  
The fog was clearing and he could vaguely make out a figure standing on the edge of the cliffs. Black hair was tightly bound in a braid, stray pieces blowing in the salty wind. The loose fitting clothing blew backwards against the figure, fabric hugging the lithe body in a sensual embrace. Bryan moved towards the figure, kilt and cloak whipping in the wind from the headland.  
  
The sound of the water beating against the cliffs mixed with the blowing of the wind, creating an eerie concert that danced through the air. He made his way over to the figure, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired figure, drawing the smaller body back against him, reveling in the slightly salty smell that clung to the raven tresses. "How long have you been out here?" The raven-haired man shrugged, eyes focused on the water. "Since before it started raining. It was rather refreshing." Bryan slid one hand into his lover's shirt, fingers moving over the hard muscle.  
  
He found himself on the ground, a weight settled on his stomach, golden eyes boring into his. "What the hell did you do that for? Your hands are freezing!" He moved his hand lower, fingers sliding just under the edge of the neko-jin's pants. Fingers closed around his wrist, stopping his hand. The raven-haired man bent down slightly, fangs bared, in a small smile. "I wouldn't, unless of course you want me too." Bryan jumped slightly as Rei's fingers trailed up his leg, passage made easy by his kilt.  
  
Golden eyes met moonlight and the neko-jin's smiled widened as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. The smile was gone in seconds however, the usually happy golden eyes clouding with sorrow. "What's wrong Rei?" Bryan brushed a hand over Rei's cheek, marveling in the difference between his own pale skin and Rei's sun kissed skin. The neko-jin got up pulling the lavender haired man up with him. His eyes turned to the sea, watching the grey-blue water move in a rhythmic motion. "Do you remember the day we first met?" Bryan nodded, remembering that fateful day five years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day in the Highlands, wet and cold. The clouds had just finished dumping their load, leaving the cobbled roads in town slick. The market was still open despite the rain, various peasants moving from booth to booth. Nobody paid any attention to the teen in their midst, unaware that their future lord walked among them.  
  
Bryan moved through the crowd, years of weapons practice leaving him with sure footing and an odd grace. He wasn't sure why he had even come to the market. There was noting worth buying. Yet some feeling had drawn him to the small town. Several boys knocked against him in their haste, all of them moving on with out an apology.  
  
He had grown up among men, his mother having died when he was very young. He knew that older soldiers in his father's castle picked fights with the younger, weaker ones, and at this moment, he had a feeling that's exactly where the boys where heading. He started running, moving through the crowd with the grace of a fighter.  
  
A crowd of boys standing at the end of an alley caught his eye and he moved through the crowd, using his elbows to make it to the front. Many of the bows made moves to push him back but something about him made them stop.  
  
What Bryan saw was horribly like what he saw happen at the castle on a regular basis.. Three of the teens, huge hulking brutes, were kicking and hitting a smaller teen. Bright crimson blood leaked from a cut across the teen's forehead. One golden eye was swollen shut, the other wide with fear and hate. Several bruises littered the teen's face and parts of the tan skin that were exposed. He noticed the raven-haired teen had slightly elongated canines and realized that the boy's appearance was over all very cat-like.  
  
Without a second thought he jumped into the fray. He was smaller then the other teens, but he had had training from a very small age and he could handle men twice his size. He broke the first boy's nose quickly, watching as the boy stumbled back, blood staining his already stained shirt. The second boy lunged forward, only to have his knee kicked out from underneath him, bone shattering. He collapsed to the ground, tears pouring down his cheeks, leaving behind grubby tracks.  
  
The third boy looked at his two fallen comrades, eyes going back to the lavender haired teen in front of him. Moonlight eyes glowed with an inner flame, adding a slightly demonic look to the pale features. Long, pale fingers curled around the handle of a dagger, the blade glinting in the weak sunlight. "I don't want to see any of you ever again. And if I ever see any of you near him," he pointed to the teen behind him "I will personally kill you. Now get the hell out of here!"  
  
Two of the boys moved forward slightly, eyes fastened on the young Lord. They helped their friend up before dragging the boy out of the alley. The rest of the boys left with the same haste. Bryan sheathed his dagger before turning to face the teen. The second golden eye was closed; the teen's breathing labored and slightly hoarse. When he knelt down, the golden eye opened and the teen moved back slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you hold still." He moved forward, one hand brushing gently against the bruise that decorated the tan skin of one cheek. "What's your name?"  
  
The single golden eye never left his face. "Rei." Bryan nodded and sat back on his heels. "Can you get up?" Rei shrugged and slowly got to his feet, wincing as bruised muscles twisted and contracted. Bryan got to his feet, running his eyes over the smaller teen. Although the teen's clothes were stained and too big, they couldn't hide the lithe, muscled body. "Come on. Let's get up to the castle."  
  
Their relationship went uphill from there. Bryan's father had allowed Rei to stay as a companion for his son. When Bryan's father had died, Bryan had inherited, leaving the lavender haired teen Lord of several towns and miles of land.  
  
Their relationship had moved beyond platonic one cold, wet night. Rei had awakened from a nightmare and some how made it to Bryan's room. He had crawled in with his friend, curling against the larger teen. What had started as Bryan comforting the neko-jin had led to a night of passion, forever binding the two together. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We left the music behind and the dance carried on As we stole away to the seashore We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair  
  
With sadness you paused.  
  
Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time  
  
And I wondered why.  
  
*****  
  
A rumbling filled the air, warnings of a coming storm. Lightning flashed in the distance. Rei didn't move any; eyes still riveted on the roiling water. Bryan slipped his hand into the neko-jin's, fingers lacing together. "Come on Rei, its going to start raining. We don't need to catch pneumonia." Rei shook his head, finally turning to face his lover. The normally happy golden eyes, were dull, unshed tears glinting in the failing light. "I can't Bryan." Moonlight eyes widened in shock. "Rei, what the hell are you talking about? Why can't you?" A crystal tear gathered at the corner of Rei's eye and fell, slowly caressing the tan cheek. "Do you believe in magic Bryan?"  
  
Bryan shrugged, lavender hair, blowing in the wind. "What does that have to do with anything?" The neko-jin smiled slightly, as though trying to make the now falling tears disappear. "It has to do with everything Bryan. It's the very reason why I can't come with you. They're calling to me. I must return."  
  
As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea A vision came o'er me Of thundering hooves and beating wings  
  
In clouds above.  
  
As you turned to go I heard you call my name. You were like a bird in a cage, spreading its Wings to fly "The old ways are lost" you sang as you flew  
  
And I wondered why.  
  
*****  
  
He reached one hand to his neck. When he pulled his hand away a silver chain was held in his hand, a pendent of some kind swaying in the wind. He dropped it into his lover's hand. Bryan held up the necklace looking closely at the pendent. It was a tiger made of silver, feathered wings protruding from the animals back. Small jewels sat in the place of the cat's eyes, one a small white-silver stone, the other golden.  
  
"That is a sign of my undying love. Never forget me, my love. When the time is right I will come for you." A door of light appeared behind the neko-jin and he stepped back, golden eyes never leaving the one person who had loved him in the world. Bryan watched as the door shut, separating him from his precious neko. He slipped the chain over his head, the winged tiger lying over his heart. As he turned to leave the wind picked up and he could hear Rei's final farewell.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you. The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you. The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.  
  
***** 


End file.
